Life Will Go On
by Arcrowdamash
Summary: ..Rocky and the others come together for Adam's funeral...Is this the end or is there still something more to it all? Everyone from MMPR to PRIS is featured in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Life Will Go On 

**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers, Saban and Disney do.**

**Summary: Rocky and the others come together for Adams funeral…Is this really the end, or is there still something more to it all? Everyone from MMPR to PRIS is featured in this story.**

**Just so you know this is not your ordinary funeral story. **

**No Flames Please**

* * *

Rocky had just graduated College when he got the call from Adam's mother that there was an accident and Adam was in the hospital. 

He had just arrived at home to celebrate his graduation and was actually looking forward to calling Adam to see if he wanted to get together to celebrate. He even knew that Aisha had come back from Africa because she had given him a call from Angle Grove telling him of her arrival.

It was all a sudden shock to him, and no matter what, Rocky could not understand how any of this could have happened; it all seemed like a huge nightmare to Rocky and more than once he was expecting to wake up from it. But this was no dream, and no matter how much he tried to forget about it, he knew he could do no such thing. Now there was nothing more he wanted than to find a way to get to Adam as soon as possible.

He boarded the first flight he could find to Angle Grove. Rocky did not bother to let any of the others know how soon he would be arriving, for he figured that they would know him well enough that he would come as soon as he got the chance too. And without saying anything to his parents he went home and grabbed a bag of clothes and his passport and left. He left without saying a word to any of them...

Now on the flight Rocky did his best not to cry and not to assume the worst has happened. Even though Adam's mother did tell him that Adam was in the hospital, she had failed to tell him how serious it actually was.

And so, through the whole flight Rocky was hoping that he would be able to see and talk to Adam. He was thinking about what he should say and how he should say it. He was hoping that he was all right and that he would soon be back on his feet and in one piece. He was hoping these things through the whole flight.

Rocky could not even eat anything while on board. He was too nervous and scared and all he wanted was to know that Adam was going to be okay, that everything was going to be okay…

Once he arrived at the airport he still refrained himself from calling anyone. He was not in the mood to talk to anyone. So once Rocky left the airport he went and called a cab over and soon he was on his way towards Adam's house.

When he arrived at the Park's residence he was not surprised when he discovered that no one was home. Rocky figured that his family would more than likely be at the hospital. And so with that in mind Rocky headed back to his taxi and asked the driver to take him to Angle Grove hospital. He really must not be thinking straight, because if he was, the hospital should have been his first choice. But Rocky could still not believe that Adam was actually at the hospital…he still wanted to believe that there was nothing wrong at all…

As soon as he got to the hospital it started to rain and grabbing his bag, he paid the driver and ran inside. Once inside he began looking around for the front desk and finding it he waited as patiently as possible for his turn and once it was his turn to ask a question, Rocky quickly asked the lady at the desk what room Adam Park was in.

And as she explained that Adam was in intensive care, Rocky's heart nearly stopped. And without another word, Rocky took off in the direction where he would hope he would spot someone he would know.

And as he began to run pass the waiting room that was when he heard the familiar voice of Justin Stewart call out to him. Stopping in his tracks, Rocky turned around to find a much older Justin staring back at him.

" Justin, is that you?" Rocky asked surprised. " Hi, Rocky. We were just about to call you. You have no idea how glade I am to see you!" Justin said as he ran up towards Rocky and hugged him. Justin started to cry as soon as he hugged him and kneeling down and putting his bag down, Rocky hugged him back.

" What's going on?" Rocky asked after Justin stopped crying. " It all happened so fast and now he's in intensive care and…and we don't know anything…it looks bad." Justin said in between sniffles.

" Where are the others?" Rocky asked in as calm as a voice as he could muster. " In there." Justin said as he pointed towards the waiting room and as he did so Aisha came out, and it was more than obvious that she had been crying.

" Aisha?" Rocky asked as he got up slowly. But seeing Rocky now only made Aisha eyes water and a moment later she started to cry and as Rocky came up towards her they both embraced for a very long moment as Aisha continued to cry out on Rocky's shoulder.

" Is everyone here?" Rocky asked as she calmed down a bit. She nodded her head slowly as he let her go and forgetting about his luggage he made his way inside the waiting room.

As soon as he walked inside he saw that indeed everyone was here, including Jason and Emily.

" Rocky, you came." Jason said as he made his way towards him. He gave Rocky a strong supportive hug. " I'm glad you're here." Jason said as he let him go. Rocky nodded his head and looked around to find Kimberly and Tommy getting up from where they were sitting. They both walked over towards him.

" How are you holding up?" Tommy asked in a little bit of a strained voice. Rocky took a gulp as he spoke up. " As best as you'd expect. Hi, Kim." Rocky said with his voice beginning to crack. She only smiled at him though but did not bother to hug him as she turned around silently to make her way back towards the chair she was sitting in before.

Rocky looked at her strangely but he quickly shrugged it off as he saw Tommy give him an apologetic look.

" It's been a long night." Tommy said, as he apologized for Kimberly. " It's okay." Rocky said in a quiet voice. Tommy smiled a thank you as he let Rocky then move passed him to say hello to everyone else.

But as he checked out everyone he noticed some new members of their group that he had not met before. " And you are?" Rocky asked as he came up towards a man with hair that was like Tommy's old length. He had it streaked two different colors. " My name is Andros. Nice to meet you." Andros said as he took his hand out for Rocky to shake. Rocky took the offered hand and he soon met the other rangers that were now called the space rangers.

After all the greetings Rocky somewhat calmed down, but he was still edgy and even more nervous and worried about Adam then he was before. Now that he knew Adam was intensive care, he was extremely worried that Adam might not make it. He really wanted to see Adam, and as the time ticked on by very slowly; Rocky kept on hoping that at some point, maybe he would wake up, and this would all be but a horrible nightmare...

It had been nearly seven hours since Rocky arrived at the hospital and as he felt an arm on his shoulder, he slowly opened his eyes and that was when he realized he had fallen asleep. " Kimberly?" Rocky asked surprised as he saw her tired and disheveled look before him.

" Hi. I'm sorry about last night." She said as she handed him a coffee and donut. Rocky eyed her strangely because of the odd way she was looking at him, but again he shrugged it off as he took the donut and coffee. " Thanks." Rocky said as he placed the two items on the table next to him.

" You me and Jason are the only ones still here." Kimberly explained to him. Rocky had just taken a bite out of his donut when she mentioned this. And quickly swallowing the piece of donut he cleared his throat to speak. " Where did everyone else go?" Rocky asked somewhat angry. " They went to Adam's." She said in a strange eerie voice. Rocky could not help but feel she was leaving something purposefully out as she explained things to him.

" Is Adam okay?" Rocky suddenly demanded. And as soon as he spoke Adam's name that was when Kimberly's eyes started to water and covering her mouth she stood up and ran off without saying another word.

Rocky watched her take off and as she ran off she bumped into Jason who was holding his own coffee and donut in his hands. But when Kimberly bumped into him the coffee had spilled all over his shit.

" Kimberly, wait!" Jason called out to her as he turned around to watch her barge out of the room. She did not look back though and once she was gone Jason could not help but sigh.

" Well, there goes breakfast." Jason mumbled to himself as he wiped down his shirt with a napkin in an unusual calm manner. As Rocky watched the whole scene take place he could not help but eye Jason worriedly.

He kept quiet as Jason continued to clean himself off and sitting down next to Rocky, he placed his half emptied coffee and his donut next to his own. " Are you okay? What's going on, and why did everyone leave?" Rocky demanded. Jason sighed again, as he continued to clean his shirt, which helped keep his eyes away from Rocky's.

" Is Adam okay?" Rocky asked, his voice starting to crack again. He had a very bad feeling about all of this. Finally stopping what he was doing Jason looked up at him. And taking a deep breath he got ready to speak. " Adam he…he…" Jason tried to say the words but each time he did he found himself unable to finish the sentence. This made Rocky worry even more. " He's okay?" Rocky suddenly found himself saying. The question surprised Jason, and as he realized what had been asked he shook his head no…

" I've got bad news…no one else wanted to do this…not even Aisha…so Kim and I volunteered to wait until you woke up again…" Jason began. And as Rocky continued to listen to Jason, Rocky had found himself beginning to feel all sorts of strange emotions, some he had never felt before…

" I'm sorry but Adam he…he passed away last night…" And when Jason had said what Rocky feared he would say, Rocky could do nothing more than stare at Jason in shock. Rocky found himself frozen and unable to speak, and with his mouth slightly opened in a surprised way and with his eyes wide with shock. He sat there, in that position after Jason finished talking.

" Rocky…?" Jason asked as he noticed Rocky's frozen stare. Jason looked at him worried and waving a hand slowly in front of Rocky's face, Jason looked at him worried when Rocky gave him no response. " Oh man, I knew something like this was going to happen." Jason muttered. And looking around the waiting room and finding no one around Jason quickly got up. And as he got up to look for some help, that was when Kimberly walked back inside. She noticed right away how Rocky was looking and she stared at Jason in disbelief.

" You told him?" She asked surprised. Jason sighed and nodded his head as he looked over towards Rocky. " That look is creeping me out. He's not moving Kim, I'm worried." Jason said nervously as he watched Rocky continue to stare off with out a blink or any movements at all.

" He's in shock." Kimberly simply responded as she walked up towards Rocky. " No kidding he's in shock. I should not have said anything." Jason said, disappointed at his carelessness. " It's not you're fault he's like this. He's bound to find out the truth soon enough." She said as she sat down next to him.

" Rocky, can you hear me?" Kimberly asked in a calm voice. Rocky though still did not make any movements.

Kimberly then looked up at Jason. " Should we call someone?" Jason asked in a worried voice. Kimberly shook his head. " He'll snap out of it." She assured him. " I hope so." Jason said as he moved to sit next to them.

After a little while longer had passed by Rocky finally started to blink again and clearing his throat he looked down at his coffee. He went to grab it but Kimberly stopped him from taking it. " Kim?" Rocky asked in a horse voice. " Sorry about that, but I think water will be better for you than cold coffee." She explained to him as she handed him a water bottle.

" Where's Jason?" Rocky asked as he noticed Jason was no longer sitting down. " He went to get cleaned up and call the others." Kimberly explained. And as Rocky finished drinking he then gave her the water bottle back. " Are you feeling better now?" Kimberly asked him in a slow and calm voice.

" No." Rocky snapped back. He found himself getting angry now and this made Kimberly nervous. " It's okay to be mad. You have every right to be mad…" Kimberly tried to comfort him. But she found her voice was a little shaky.

" I thought he was going to be okay? How come no one told me the truth?" Rocky asked as he felt himself beginning to cry.

" Oh Rocky, I'm sorry." Kimberly said as she put a hand on his shoulder. Rocky started to sniffle. " I really thought he was going to be okay…" Rocky said, now crying, and feeling the onsets of new tears form, Kimberly embraced him with a hug…

Once Kimberly, Jason and Rocky finished getting them selves organized they eventually found their way out of the hospital and breathing fresh air, Rocky began to feel his muscles begin to tense up again. They walked over towards Jason's car and getting inside, Rocky watched as Jason finished his call with Tommy.

" Just called Tommy." Jason said, as he put his phone back in his coat pocket. The three of them were in Jason's car. " And?" Rocky asked as he looked up at Jason from the back seat. " And the funeral is this weekend…" Jason explained in a slow and steady voice.

" This is like a bad dream…" Rocky muttered as he closed his eyes for a bit. Kimberly looked at him worried as she then looked at Jason, who could do nothing more but frown.

" This is going to be a long ride back." Jason said as he pulled out of the hospital. And for the rest of the trip back to Adam's house, none of them ended up saying anything else and silence was all that was greeted to them as they drove back…

* * *

Once they got back to Adam's, Rocky found Adam's mother to be in such a disheveled state that he could not find it in him self to be angry with her. And so, walking up to her he gave her his condolences. And soon Rocky found Adam's mother to be crying furiously onto his shoulder. 

Rocky comforted Adam's mother the best he could and after awhile Aisha had taken over. And Mrs. Park finished crying onto her shoulder instead.

Making his way back into the living room where the others where all hanging out, Rocky walked over towards Billy who was standing next to the fireplace talking with Trini.

" Hey guys, long time no see…" Rocky said in his fake jovial voice. His smile faded though as soon as he saw the look on both of their faces. He could not help but shrug at this.

" Sorry. Guess me being cheery is kind of creepy right now huh?" Rocky asked with a frown. " It's okay." Billy said as he placed his hand on his shoulder momentarily.

" So how you holding up? Jason told me that you were frozen with shock when he told you…" Billy said as he watched Rocky.

" I don't know how to react really. But I think a part of me still can't believe any of this is actually happening…" Rocky said looking down. " I'm really sorry you had to find out the way you did…it's okay though Rocky…no matter how you react, we'll understand. Everyone is dealing with this in their own ways…" Trini explained.

" I guess so." Rocky mumbled back. He sighed again and as he excused himself he walked over towards Zack and Kat.

" Hey, heard you freaked out Jason at the hospital. You okay?" Zack asked in a calm quiet voice. Rocky shrugged his shoulder. He was beginning to get annoyed at everyone and how they kept asking him if he was okay…

" Are you sure you can handle the funeral?" Kat asked as she watched him. " I guess so." Rocky answered her but only in a whisper.

Zack and Kat looked at him worried and as Rocky stared passed them he watched in between them as Justin was talking with the space rangers. Excusing himself he stood up and made his way over towards them.

" Hi, Rocky." Justin said in a much calmer voice than the last time he saw him. " You met everyone right? Oh, this is Karone by the way." Justin explained. Karone greeted Rocky and Rocky could not help but smile.

" Hi, nice to meet you." Rocky said, and as Justin watched them both greet each other he pointed out that Karone was Andros's sister as well as the Pink Galaxy ranger. " So you guys are all power rangers too? Even you?" Rocky questioned as he examined Zane. Zane smiled as he introduced himself. " I'm a good friend of Andros's." Zane explained.

" That's nice." Rocky simply said. After he had spoken a bit with Carlos, T.J. and Cassie, Rocky found himself walking out of the room, and making his way towards the backyard.

Andros watched Rocky leave and excusing himself from the others he made his way towards the backyard as well. Once outside he found Rocky sitting on the steps. It was still pouring rain and walking down towards him he stopped once he got up to him. Rocky looked up at him when he noticed him.

" Mind if I join you?" Andros asked. Rocky thought about it for a few moments and nodding his head he agreed for him to sit down.

" At least it's not raining that hard." Andros found himself saying. Rocky eyed him strangely but slowly turned away as he continued to stare forwards at the trees.

" I'm sorry about your friend. I never met him, but…from what the others have told me, I know he was a great ranger, and a good loyal friend." Andros said. Rocky found himself nodding his head at that. And looking at him now, he decided to speak. " Why did you follow me out here?" Rocky asked curiously.

" You know Zane right? Well, along time ago before I met the others, Zane and I were involved in this battle on our home planet. He got badly injured protecting me and the only way for me to keep him alive was to keep him frozen inside my space ...ship…" Andros began, and looking at Rocky he could tell he was somewhat confused. (_Something very strange is going on here)..._Rocky thought as he listened to Andros talk.

" I nearly lost him due to that attack…so I sort of know what it feels like. I'm really sorry for your loss." Andros explained to him.

" Thanks I guess." Rocky said with a small smile and a shrug. " Anyways, I better get back inside. Ashley's waiting for me." And with that said, Andros excused himself and made his way back inside. (_That was more than a little strange; is it normal for that guy to be so open to a complete stranger?) _Rocky wondered even more confused.

After he left Rocky let out another long sigh. He was not looking forward to the funeral. And the fact that he did not even get to say goodbye to Adam, it only made matters worse.

" It should have never have been you." Rocky muttered to himself. And getting up, he too made his way back inside.

At the end of the day, when everyone started to go home. Tommy suggested that Rocky come stay with him since he had an extra room and was close by. Rocky declined the offer and explained that he preferred to just go to a hotel. There was objection especially from Aisha, but Jason helped convince them both that Rocky would be fine and Jason even volunteered to drive Rocky. Rocky reluctantly accepted Jason's offer, because he knew Jason wanted to more than likely talk to him about the funeral. But seeing that he had no other choice, Rocky agreed.

" So I guess we'll see you tomorrow?" Aisha said hopefully as she hugged Rocky. Rocky hugged her back and saying his final farewells to the others along with Adam's parents; it was not long before he found himself alone with Jason.

" Ready to go?" Jason said as he made his way towards his car, which was parked by the curve. " Yeah, I'm ready." Rocky said as he took one last look at Adam's house. He took a quick glance at Adam's bedroom window above and he could feel a twinge of pain in the pit of his stomach. Turning away sadly he began to follow Jason towards his car.

As Jason drove towards the hotel Rocky was surprised that he did not try and talk to him at all about Adam or the funeral. Instead it was another long trip of silence. And once they got to the hotel, Rocky sighed deeply.

" If you need anything give me a call." Jason said as he handed Rocky a piece of paper with his phone number on it. Rocky smiled as he took the paper but said nothing as he closed the door. Jason popped the trunk as Rocky went to take his luggage out of it. And as Rocky took a look at the hotel, Rocky could hear Jason's engine start up again. Just then though, Rocky changed his mind as to where he wanted to stay.

Turning around he stopped Jason before he drove off. " Is something wrong?" Jason asked with concern. " On second though do you think you can take me to Aisha's?" Rocky asked hopefully. And with a smile and a nod Jason unlocked the door. " No problem." He said as Rocky then climbed into the front seat. He placed his suitcase in the back seat and Jason turned around to bring Rocky to Aisha's.

As they drove towards Aisha's, Rocky was not surprised to find Jason to be quiet yet again. And sighing now, Rocky decided to speak up. " You know it's okay to talk to about what has happened." Rocky said in an assuring voice.

Sighing a bit, Jason finally spoke up. " I don't mean to be so silent; it's just I don't think I can handle you going frozen on me like that again." Jason tried to explain. Rocky went wide-eyed with amusement at that.

" Zack told me I freaked you out, but did not really believe him. I did not mean to freak you out; but don't worry Jason, it won't happen again." Rocky said with a smile.

Jason took a deep breath of relief at that. " So it's okay for me to talk then? Because for some reason I'm not very good at these sort of conversations." Jason explained.

" It's okay, neither am I." Rocky admitted as they finally pulled up towards Aisha's. " I hope she wont mind me coming over like this." Rocky said as he stared at Aisha's house.

" She won't mind. If anything, she'll be glad to see you." Jason said with a smile as he unlocked the doors for Rocky to leave.

And once Rocky got his bags, he turned around and thanked Jason for the lift. " I'll wait and make sure she lets you in." Jason said with a small smirk.

" Thanks." Rocky replied as he made his way towards Aisha's front door step. Once he got there, it looked like Aisha was already awake, for her porch lights suddenly turned on as soon as he came onto her doorstep, and before he knew it, there was Aisha, standing by the front door.

She then peered over Rocky's shoulder as she gave Jason a wave goodbye as she signaled that everything was fine. And waving goodbye himself, Jason started the car once more and drove off back towards his house.

" I knew you'd show up." She said with a small smile. " You know me better than I know myself then." Rocky said as he made his way inside. Aisha stepped out of the way for him to come inside, and once he was inside she closed the door behind him.

" You know it's really late. I'll show you two your room." Aisha said once Rocky took his coat and shoes off. And making his way up the stairs he looked at the pictures on the walls. And as he came by one of him, Adam and Aisha he had to turn away.

" Your room is down here." Aisha said as they finally got up the flight of stairs. She walked over to one of the old bedrooms and she opened the door up for him. Walking inside, Rocky placed his luggage on the floor.

" Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning." Aisha said as she started to leave.

" Don't go, please…" Rocky suddenly said as he lightly grabbed her by the arm. He looked at her pleadingly.

" Oh Rocky…" Aisha began. And without saying another word, the two of them embraced each other in another long, needed hug.

For the remainder of the night, and regardless by the fact that they were both exhausted by the days events, Rocky and Aisha had spent the night crying and reminiscing about Adam and there days as power rangers. It was dawn by the time they had finally finished and looking at the clock, Aisha started to yawn. " Why don't we both try and get a few hours of sleep?" Aisha suggested. Rocky nodded his head in agreement. And getting up, he too let out a long yawn. " I'll see you in a couple of hours." Rocky said, and with another tired smile, Aisha made her way up the stairs along with Rocky.

Once Rocky got into bed he stayed awake for a little while longer. He had a picture of Adam and him together when they were Zeo rangers, and looking at it he could not help but feel like something was still not right with this whole situation. He still could not admit that Adam was truly gone. " Why do I still have the feeling I have not lost you yet?" Rocky wondered to himself and sighing deeply he placed the picture back under his pillow. And with another tired yawn he turned off the lights and finally went to sleep.

**Authors Note**: This story was supposed to be a one shot, but it turned out to be too long to finish in just one chapter, so instead I've decided to break it up into a few more chapters. Please let me know if you're interested in more.

Also, I never really liked how Rocky was presented in the show, so when you read this fic or any of my other stories for that matter, you will notice Rocky to be very OOC. You might also notice some of the other characters especially the space rangers to be OOC as well, but hopefully not that much. I'm not used to writing about the space rangers, so hopefully I wont write them too mcuh as OOC's.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dreaming...

* * *

_

That night Rocky found him self back in the one place he'd never thought he'd see whole again. _The Command Center._ Everything seemed exactly like he last saw it, minus Zordon and Alpha of course. 

Rocky though knew right away that he was dreaming. He was dreaming because he knew like every other power ranger to date knew: that the command center was destroyed when the machine empire had arrived.

So, standing in the center of the room Rocky wondered as to what he was supposed to do next. But before he even needed to say another word, the viewing globe came on. Surprised Rocky walked forwards to examine it.

What he saw surprised him. It was a recording of when he first became a ranger. He saw Jason, Zack, Trini, Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Aisha…and Adam. Just seeing Adam made Rocky's heart ace and he had to look away. However once he did so the viewing globe went dark and the image disappeared. Stepping back now, slowly, Rocky wondered what it's the purpose was for.

Suddenly though a voice from behind him spoke up and startled him; Rocky ended up jumping slightly when the stranger touched his shoulder.

" Hey." The voice said. Rocky spun around and when he saw what was talking he nearly went wide-eyed with fear.

" Whoa, don't be afraid. I'm not here to harm you. I'm here to help you." The creature said. Rocky looked at the strange being, still in shock. The creature was in the shape of a humane, but it had no actual _body_…well, it had a body but it was like blue energy, in the humane form shape, with a voice sounding just like Adam's…?

" Who are you?" Rocky somewhat demanded as he was still amazed by the beings appearance. " I think the better question is _what_ am I." The being said with a light laugh; Rocky eyed it warily.

" Not in a humorous mood huh?" The creature asked. Rocky only stared at it hard. " That was supposed to be funny?" Rocky asked confused.

" Never mind. My name is Arcalax. I'm your spirit guide." The being replied with a bow. Rocky though was still in a state of shock; not really believing this strange being was actually talking to him.

" Spirit guide? Are you serious?" Rocky asked in disbelief.

" Why…why do you sound like Adam for?" Rocky asked his spirit guide. " Well I hoped it would make you feel more comfortable, but I guess I was wrong. I can change my voice if you like. Have a suggestion?" The being asked him, Rocky shook his head no.

" Then can I stay with this voice?" The being asked hopefully, " Sure." Rocky replied.

" Thanks." The being said, Rocky then watched as it started to walk around the room. Rocky though could not take his eyes off of the strange creature. " What do you want and why am I here?" Rocky somewhat demanded.

His spirit guide though ignored him. Instead it started to talk. "A lot of memories here huh. Check the viewing globe." The being suddenly replied as it side stepped the question.

Wary eyed, Rocky reluctantly obeyed and turned around. The next image on the viewing globe was when Rocky was trying to come up with a plan to save his friends from one of Rita and Zed's latest monsters. It quickly changed to the battle of that same day and then the victory celebration afterwards. Once it was done the viewing globe went blank.

" Why are you showing me these things anyways?" Rocky demanded. " Just thought it would help." His guide responded. It then stopped and with what looked like a smile the being known as Arcalax started to walk considerably close to Rocky who then staggered a few steps back; he was caught off guard by the sudden closeness of the guide named Arcalax, as it stopped in front of him.

Arcalax tapped him on the shoulder lightly. " I can help you." It said. " How?" Rocky wanted to know as Rocky watched it carefully. The being stepped back and started to walk around the room again.

" If you can save your friend Adam would you do it?" Arcalax asked. Rocky was taken aback by the question but he quickly got control of himself.

" Excuse me?" Rocky asked, wanting to make sure he heard right. " You're friend is not dead. Not exactly anyways." Arcalax said as he tried to figure out how to explain it.

" Tell me, have you heard of a place called the Spiritual Dimension?" His guide asked him. Rocky shook his head no.

" I did not think so." The guide said. " You know I'm actually not supposed to say this to you. This information in classified. I could get in trouble for telling you about it." Arcalax explained.

" Then why tell me?" Rocky asked somewhat annoyed. " Because I know you. And I know that it's the right thing for me to do to tell you how you can possibly save your friend." Arcalax explained.

" I see…I think?" Rocky simply responded. Arcalax paused for a moment before responding. " You're friend is not dead. He's caught between two worlds. Yours and ours; In other words he's caught between the real world and the spirit world. Of course it's not his body. That's buried under ground on earth, I'm talking about his spirit, and when I mean spirit I don't mean his soul. The soul is different." Arcalax explained.

" I'm confused." Rocky said. " You see what you're staring at? I'm an actual soul. I once existed." Arcalax explained.

" You're a soul?" Rocky asked. " Something like that yes. It's hard to explain what your spirit is though. But I found Adam and I knew that if given the chance you would want to save him. It's not his time to die and so I've decided to take it upon myself to help you, help bring him back." Arcalax explained.

" You have the chance to save Adam. I can take you to the spirit world and together we can track his spirit down and restore his spirit and soul together as one force and once again return him as a whole and then we can return _him_ to his humane body form." His guide explained.

Rocky though suddenly went wide-eyed with fear again. He put up his hands up to signal the being to stay away. " Okay I seriously need to wake up now. I think I'm going crazy!" Rocky said as he stepped away from Arcalax with fear again.

" I'm telling you the truth Rocky." Arcalax explained. " You're not real. This place is not real and Adam is **_dead!_ **Stop telling me he's still alive! I want to wake up, NOW!" Rocky demanded as he stomped his foot on the ground hard. He then instantly started to cry.

" _I want to wake up…!"_ Rocky muttered through pain filled sobs as he whipped tears away from his face with his sleeve.

" Very well." The guide said defeated. " I will not keep you here against your will any longer. I'll send you back. But remember; if you change your mind all you have to do is fall asleep. And I'll be waiting for you." His guide explained.

Rocky continued to cry, not really paying attention to what Arcalax was saying. A moment later though he noticed the room started to fade away as well as Arcalax…before Rocky new it everything went dark.

**Authors Note:** I hope this made sense. I'll explain it some more as the story goes along and then you'll get a better idea what had happened to Adam and how exactly Rocky can save him. Please let me know you are interested in more and once I get some more reviews I will post up the next chapter. Thanks for your last reviews too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and what will hopefully come next. Later.


	3. Chapter 3

When Rocky woke up he found himself to be having mixed emotions: he felt angry, cheated, depressed, sad, confused, curious, and hopeful and so on; but there was one thing he was certain about and that was that this dream of his was no nightmare. Even though Arcalax at first scared him, what Rocky realized after he woke up is that he found that while he was with him he felt somewhat safe around his presence. But whether or not that meant anything was another story in itself.

But he still did not know what he should be feeling now that he was awake. And so he just lay there in his bed, thinking about what he had dreamt about. But, as Rocky lay there he started to get foggy images of what he dreamed about until he could not remember his dream at all. For Rocky, it never took him long to forget a dream, and this dream did seem different from all the other ones he ever had.

After awhile of laying in bed the dream was gone. All he could remember now was the name Arcalax. And so with that name embedded in his memory, Rocky then decided to stretch his arms and with a long yawn he slowly found himself getting out of bed.

It did not take him long to get ready though and a hot shower seemed to be what he needed to get his mind cleared up.

After Rocky finished getting washed up and dressed he eventually made his way downstairs where he knew Aisha was already waiting for him in the kitchen. He could hear her cooking, which actually made Rocky realize that he was indeed hungry. But as he made his way downstairs he over heard someone else's voice. It sounded male. It sounded like someone he knew…

As he slowly made his way into the kitchen he was not surprised when he saw Jason sitting down at the kitchen table eating some breakfast that Aisha surly had to have made for him.

" Hey." Rocky said as he walked into the kitchen. Hearing Rocky, Aisha stopped what she was doing so she could give him a smile and say _good morning, _to him. Rocky watched as Jason looked up from his plate of food and smiled and said hello too.

" Morning. Hope you don't mind me dropping by?" Jason said with another smile. " No. I don't mind." Rocky said, trying his best not to show his disappointment. He then sat down on the opposite side and as he did so, Aisha walked over and placed his breakfast down for him.

" Aisha, you know I can cook my own food, right?" Rocky tried to say, but as he sniffed the food he found himself smiling anyways, he was really too hungry to argue any further. " It's okay. You're my guest and so is Jason. Besides, I like to cook. And I know you like my cooking." Aisha said as she patted Rocky on the back. Rocky smiled at that.

" You're right about that." Rocky said as he took a bite out of some sausage. " So Jason, what brings you here? I thought you were supposed to meet up with Tommy?" Rocky asked as he swallowed his food.

" Yeah about that…" Jason started to say but stopped as he took a sip of orange juice. " I decided to come here instead." Jason simply said as he placed the glass of orange juice down.

" Oh, okay." Rocky said, not bothering to ask for a further explanation. There was a long moment of silence now and Jason tried his best not to stare at Rocky, while Rocky tried his best to keep his eyes fixated on his plate of food.

As Aisha finished cooking herself some breakfast she sighed when she noticed the long moment of silence between Rocky and Jason.

" Hey you two, why the sudden awkward silence?" She asked as she sat down and reached for some orange juice.

" Huh? There's nothing wrong." Jason said after a moment. " Yeah, nothings wrong." Rocky replied shortly after. She looked at both of them strangely but eventually shrugged it off.

" So Jason, Tommy knows you're here, right?" Aisha asked as she looked up at him.

" Well, sort of." Jason said as he fiddled with some food on his plate. " Is something wrong?" Aisha asked, as she noticed the apprehension in his voice. " No." Jason responded, not taking his eyes away from his food.

" Hey Jason, everything's okay between you and Tommy right?" Rocky then asked.

" Everything's fine." Jason quickly replied. Just then though Aisha's doorbell rang. Jason then sighed.

" Now who could that be at this early hour?" Aisha wondered out loud as she put her fork down and got up from her chair. " You two stay put. I'll get it." Aisha said as she made her way towards the door. Jason watched her leave.

" Great. I knew he'd follow me here…" Jason muttered. " Huh?" Rocky asked. Jason suddenly coughed nervously as he realized he said that out loud. " I mean…" he began, but stopped once he heard the door opened and Tommy saying hello to Aisha. " Oh what's the use? I said something stupid to him earlier and we got in a fight over it. So I came here." Jason quickly explained.

" Oh, okay." Rocky replied, not sure what to say to that. Jason then glanced over towards the door. He saw Tommy peer inside for him, Jason quickly looked away. " Mind if I come in?" Tommy asked in his causal normal voice. " Sure. Come on in." Aisha said as she stepped aside for him to enter. " Thanks." Tommy replied as he stepped inside.

Rocky watched as Jason twitched nervously and started to look uncomfortable. Rocky then glanced up when he saw Tommy walk in.

" Hey Rocky, how are you feeling this morning?" Tommy asked him with a smile. " Just fine. Thanks for asking." Rocky said, as he then went back to eating.

" Morning Jason." Tommy then said causally as Aisha ushered him in a seat nearby Jason. Jason only glared at him slightly but not enough for him or Aisha to notice.

" How about I get you something to eat, I have leftovers?" Aisha asked. " Sure, sounds great." Tommy said with another smile. " Great. I'll go get it." Aisha said as she made her way over to the stove.

After she left though Tommy looked over towards Jason. " Hey Jason, when we're done I need to talk to you about something." Tommy said as Aisha came back a few second later with a plate of food for him. " Yeah, sure…" Jason mumbled.

" Thanks." Tommy then said to Aisha as she gave him his food. After that they each ate in silence, with every now and then a conversation between Tommy and Aisha, and ever once in a while Rocky would be asked a question and he would answer them. Jason though remained silent and just sat there listening in on the conversations as he ate.

After breakfast Aisha and Rocky decided to do the dishes while Tommy ushered Jason outside. Jason reluctantly came along. And once Tommy closed the door behind him that was when Jason finally let out a deep frustrated sigh.

" Now why is it that you could not have just left me alone?" Jason asked as he folded his arms together in disappointment.

" Because I wanted to apologize to you, that's why." Tommy explained. " Apologize?" Jason asked with disbelief. " Look. We're both stressed and tired and we both said thing's we did not mean. I'm sorry and I know you're sorry too." Tommy said.

" Yeah…I guess so." Jason said as he unfolded his arms. Jason then paused for a moment as he thought about something; he then looked up at Tommy. "Tommy?" Jason asked.

" Yeah?" Tommy replied looking up." Do you think it would have made a difference if I had gone with him?" Jason asked looking down. "Jason, you have to stop blaming your self for what happened." Tommy advised him.

" But if…if only I agreed to drive him instead, I would have used a different rout. I would not have gotten into that accident…" Jason began to say. But Jason stopped as Tommy put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

" Don't think for a second that this is your fault just because you declined to drive him home." Tommy tried to assure him.

" But it is my fault…" Jason said sadly as he looked away at Tommy, trying his best to hold back tears.

" Jason…" Tommy started to say. " No. Forget it. I have to go." Jason said as he moved passed Tommy. " Jason, wait." Tommy called out. " No. And this time don't follow me." Jason said as he then shrugged Tommy away and dashed out of the backyard. Tommy then let out a deep sigh.

"Oh man, what happened that night?" Tommy wondered out loud as he then decided to sit down on the porch steps and started to think.

' _I did not even know that you were the last one to talk to Adam until you told me in the morning. But when I tried to ask you about it you got mad and said some unnecessary things and stormed off…how can I convince you that it was not your fault...? And, should I tell Rocky about this? Should I tell any of them that Jason was the last one to talk to Adam?' _Tommy wondered to himself as he took another deep sigh. "This just keeps getting more complicated…." Tommy muttered as he pouted and rested his chin on his hands.

Back inside Rocky saw through the small window in the kitchen the argument between Jason and Tommy. He then saw Jason walk off. It was more than noticeable that Jason was crying though. " I wonder what happened between those two?" Rocky wondered out loud. Just then though Aisha walked up towards him. " What's wrong?" She asked.

" Nothing. Just thinking." Rocky said with a smile. Aisha smiled back. " Well if you say so. Just don't think too hard; you'll get another headache." Aisha said with a smirk. Rocky only smiled at her, ignoring her comment. " I'm going upstairs to get ready. I'm meeting up with Tanya and Kim and we're heading off to Kat's. Can you tell Jason and Tommy goodbye for me?" Aisha asked. " Yeah, sure." Rocky said. " Thanks, you're the best." Aisha said as she lightly patted him on the shoulder before she turned around and left.

Once she was gone though that was when Tommy walked in. His head was lowered and he looked really blue. " Hey. I saw you two outside. What was that all about anyways?" Rocky asked as he finished taking the rubber gloves off of his hands.

" You saw that?" Tommy asked. Rocky nodded his head. " I rather not say. It's between Jason and I. Look. Don't worry about it. Jason's just feeling really down that's all..." Tommy explained.

" Where's Aisha?" He then asked him. " She went up stairs. She's meeting up with the other girls later today and they're heading off to Kat's." Rocky explained. " Oh, right. Kim mentioned something about that yesterday and so did Kat." Tommy said.

" Anyways, I better go." Tommy said as he made his way towards the door. Rocky though quickly followed from behind him. " Hey Tommy, wait up a minute." Rocky said, as he was able to stop Tommy just before he opened the door. " Yeah, what is it?" Tommy asked.

" About Jason. Whatever's wrong with him and if you talk to him again just tell him that he can talk to me about it, okay?" Rocky explained. " Yeah, I'll do that." Tommy said with a smile. Rocky then smiled back and with that said Tommy then opened the door and walked out. Leaving a confused Rocky behind him.

Once Tommy was outside he took a deep frustrated sigh. " Oh Jason…now where did you take off too?" Tommy wondered as he dug in his pockets for his keys. Finding them he made his way towards his car and opened the drivers door.

From inside Rocky watched as Tommy slowly got in his car. And once inside his car, Rocky saw as Tommy rubbed his face sadly and lowered his head in a miserable fashion. He then just sat there and it looked like he was thinking about something…eventually he turned the car on and a few moments later he left. Rocky continued to watch though until he was completely gone from view. And once he was gone from view that was when Rocky finally closed the drapes and stopped looking.

Meanwhile two blocks over, Jason was having a flashback of the last time he talked with Adam…

_Flashback_

Ring, ring, the phone was ringing again. And Jason was in the washroom. He was not feeling well and had been in the washroom for the last half hour. He was actually thinking of ignoring the phone again but decided to answer it in hopes that he would not get any more calls. He made his way over towards the phone as fast as he could, all the while holding onto the walls and furniture for support…

" _Hello?" Jason asked. There was a moment of silence and he could hear someone was breathing on the other end. " Hello?" Jason asked again. " Jason? Boy am I glad to get a hold of you." It was Adam…_

" _Adam? Hey, what's with the call at 1:30 in the morning?" Jason asked groggily. Adam let out a small laugh at the other end, " Yeah, I know it's late. Sorry. But you're the only one who lives close enough. I stayed at work late and my car broke down, believe it or not, and it just happens to be raining, some luck I have…" Adam explained. _

" _Is that so?" Jason replied as he sat down on his couch." Anyways, I was kind of hoping that you could give me a lift home?" Adam asked hopefully. Jason thought about it and feeling his forehead he found himself shuddering a bit. " I know I'd normally say yes but…" Jason began. " But you can't?" Adam finished. There was a sudden long pause. " It's…I…look. I would drive you except I'm not feeling too well and I was drinking earlier…and…" Jason tried to explain. _

" _Hey, now, it's okay. You can't drive me, no big deal; I'll just get a taxi. I never actually called a taxi this late before…" Adam said. Another long pause… " Look, I'm sorry Adam. I'll make it up to you." Jason explained. " No, no, it's okay. No harm done. I thought I give you a try. Really, I kind of knew you would not be able too. But I thought I give you a try anyways." Adam replied. _

" _Um. Jase?" Adam then asked. " Yeah?" Replied Jason. " I hate to ask but since I never call a taxi do you happen to have a number of a taxi company?" Adam asked hopefully. " Yeah. That I can give you... Hang on a second." Jason replied. He then placed the phone down for a moment as he went through his phone book for a taxi number. Which he had marked down. _

" _Ah, here it is." Jason said as he picked up the phone again. He then read the number out to Adam. " Thanks, for the number. Hey Jase, I heard Rocky just graduated from College! How about me and you pay him a visit?" Adam asked. " Sounds like fun. You can count me in on that one." Jason replied. " Excellent. He'll be surprised to see us both. I wonder if any of the others are around. Oh! We should all get together and do some kind of reunion!" Adam said with excitement. Jason could not help but smile. He then thought about something…" Hey Adam? Since you're in the area why don't you drop by my place this weekend, we can discuss the plans for a reunion then. But. I hate to end the conversation, but I really need to get back to bed." Jason replied. _

" _Oh right. You're not feeling well. You have my number still right?" Adam asked. _

" Yeah, I do_." Jason replied with a yawn. _

"_ Perfect. Make sure you give me a call. Sorry again about the late call and thanks for the number Jase, I'll see you later?" Adam said. " Yeah, see you later." Jason replied tiredly. _

" _Bye." Adam said. " Bye. Adam…" Jason replied and with there final goodbye's said Jason hung up the phone once Adam hung up on his end. _

_He really was feeling terrible. " What on Earth did I eat anyways…?" Jason muttered as he placed the phone book down and then slowly walked back into his washroom... _

_End flashback_

Jason stopped once he got to the park's entrence. He wiped the tears away that had fallen as he was thinking about Adam again. _Was I that tired…?Was I that sick? Why did I say no?_ Jason wondered He then walked into the park and was grateful that he was alone… or so he thought he was alone.

I should have said yes. I…I could have driven him right? Would it have made a difference? I think it would have made the difference. He would be alive now, and instead of us getting ready for his funeral he and I would be planning a reunion…it was my entire fault. Jason muttered darkly as he found a bench and sat down. He took another long deep sigh as he lowered his head miserably. My entire fault…he repeated again…

Further away Zhane and Karone were walking down the park talking. They had just finished a nice breakfast and decided to head to the park for a stroll. As they talked Karone noticed someone sitting on one of the benches, she then nudged Zhane in the shoulder.

" Hey, what?" Zhane asked. " Is that who I think it is?" Karone asked pointing off towards Jason. Zhane squinted his eyes to get a good look. He then looked back in surprise. " That's Jason alright. But I wonder what he's doing out here all alone?" Zhane wondered as he glanced around to see if any of the others were close by. " He's obviously sulking." Karone said. " Just look at him." Karone said, pointing towards him.

" And what do you think we should do?" Zhane questioned. " Lets go talk to him. You know, try and cheer him up?" Karone suggested. " You know when people sulk they don't like to be bothered." Zhane explained. " But that is when you should bother them. It's not good to sulk and be depressed. Come on, let's cheer him up." Karone said as she grabbed hold of Zhane's arm lightly and dragged him towards Jason.

" Oh, Karone, don't drag me into this!" Zhane whined. But Karone would not relent and instead continued to drag him along.

Jason though who was caught up in sulking and flashbacks, did not notice Zhane or Karone come towards him…

**Authors Note**: Hopefully that was a decent chapter. I don't know if I'm actually going to make Zhane and Karone a couple. For now they are still just friends…hopefully you'll like where this story is headed and thank you very much to all those that reviewed the last chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

" Um, Jason…?" Karone asked, as she lightly poked him at his shoulder. Jason slowly looked up. His eyes were red from crying and he absently wiped some tears away that had just fallen. He did not look happy though. " See I told you we should have left him alone." Zhane muttered to Karone. Karone though only shushed him.

" Fine. Be that way." Zhane huffed. He then folded his arms together in a disapproving manner. " Just so you know Jason, she's the one that wanted to bother you not me." Zhane explained. And with that said he walked off. He did not go very far though, instead he found a nearby tree and decided to wait there instead.

Karone watched him leave. " Everyone's acting different." Karone mused out loud. Jason though only watched her in silence. After glaring at Zhane a little longer, Karone eventually brought her attention back towards Jason.

" Sorry about him. I guess he's not really in the mood to condolence anyone." Karone apologized.

" It's okay…" Jason muttered quietly. Karone though nearly missed what he had said because he was so quiet. She then smiled a bit as she pointed towards the bench. " Mind if I sit down?" Karone asked hopefully. Jason looked up at her and hesitated at first, but eventually he nodded his head _yes._ " Thanks." Karone replied as she sat down next to him.

" Again I'm sorry about Zhane. It's not like him to be this way." Karone apologized yet again. " It's really okay." Jason replied, this time with a much clearer voice.

" Well I'm glad you understand." Karone said as she quickly glanced over towards Zhane. " So, if you don't mind me asking, why so glum?" Karone asked.

Jason sighed. " It's a long story." Jason said tiredly. " Well, I have the time to listen to it. Come on, it will make you feel better." Karone said with a smile.

Jason thought about it for a bit and with another sigh he decided to explain it.

" It's about Adam." Jason began. He then paused as he took a moment to think about what to say next; " You know I was the last one who talked to him before he died…" Jason decided to say. He then looked up at Karone, and was relieved when she only urged him to continue. " Is that so? What else?" Karone asked calmly. She was not really showing any type of emotion, for she wanted to stay as calm as possible and not have him get scared away from telling her what is wrong.

" We talked. It was late at night and he called my house. He said his car broke down and he needed a ride home and asked me if I can do it." Jason explained. He then took another deep breath before continuing. " I said no though. I said no because I was not feeling well. So instead he asked for a taxi number. So I gave him one. We even made plans to meet each other this weekend…" Jason said his voice drifting off as he thought about the conversation again.

" Oh…I see." Karone said sadly as she realized why he would be so down. " You were supposed to meet with him…I'm sorry Jason, this must be hard for you." Karone said as she placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. Jason though only gave her a small forced smile.

" You know when I first got the call I oh most thought I was having a bad dream or something and for the longest time I was still waiting for him to call me…I think I even tried calling his cell phone; secretly hoping that he'll answer, only deep down inside I knew he never would answer it again." Jason said. Karone watched sadly though as a few more tears fell down.

" It's hard…and I'm sorry for your lose. I myself never really knew Adam that well, but from what I heard he was a terrific guy." Karone said.

" He was a great friend." Jason replied as he gazed up at the sky for a quick moment.

" But you know it's not your fault. I mean, you we're not well, there was nothing you could have done to change that. You were sick and if you did decide to drive him in the condition you were in then perhaps something far worse would have happened…" Karone said. She then paused for a moment, thinking about what she had just said.

" You know there are a ton of possible things that could have happened instead: One, you could have been injured too. Two you could have…well you know…and three…the guilt would have been far worse than what it already is. Oh I don't know, am I helping or making it worse for you?" Karone asked as she felt like she had said the wrong words.

" I guess I'm not very good at comforting anyone either." Karone then said with a sad sigh. Jason watched her. He then let out a faint smile. " It's okay. You're right. It's not like I was faking it. I had trouble standing and I knew my limit. Which is why I said no…thanks Karone, thanks for helping me see that I did make the right choice." Jason said this time with a real smile.

" I would not want my friends and family to go through two deaths instead of just one. And your right, if I had survived and he died…the guilt would have been far worse." Jason said. He then smiled again as he looked over at Karone. " You know you were right, and I'm glad you and I talked. I actually feel better talking to someone I hardly know than someone I have known for a long time…" Jason explained with another smile.

" Well, you're welcome then." Karone said happily. She was pleased with herself that she was able to make him feel better.

Jason then sighed deeply as he started to get up from the bench. " You're leaving now?" Karone asked. " Yeah, I'm done with sulking. Besides I need to talk with a particular worried friend. Thanks again for your help Karone." Jason said as he offered her his hand to use to help stand up. " You're welcome." Karone replied with another smile as she took the offered hand and stood up.

Off by the tree Zhane was watching and with a faint smile he slowly stood up from where he was sitting. "_So, she's better at this than her brother. Who knew?" _Zhane said to himself as he made his way towards Jason and Karone. Once he got there though Jason was about to leave. But before Jason left Zhane spoke up.

" Hey, um…sorry about what happened. I'm just not very good at these sorts of things. I always say the wrong thing." Jason who was about to leave oh most did not hear Zhane apologize, but he did which was why he turned around to give Zhane a reassuring smile, that he understood why he had walked off. " Hey, it's fine. No worries." Jason said.

" Well that's good to know. So where are you off to now?" Zhane asked. " I have to talk to Tommy and clear a few things up with him first before I can do anything else." Jason said.

" Well then, good luck." Zhane said with a small smile. " Yeah thanks. See you two later then?" Jason asked. " Yeah, of course. The two of us are headed back to… Aisha's right?" Zhane asked Karone.

" Nope. It's Kats house you have to drop me off at." Karone said. " Oh right…" Zhane said with a shrug of his shoulders. " Hey, anyways, we have to head on back. Later." Zhane then said as he grabbed hold of Karone and started to walk away. " Yeah, later." Jason replied as he too turned around and walked away.

**Authors Note**: A little short but I just wanted to get this little conversation done in this one chapter. Hopefully you liked it. More coming soon and thank you all very much for reviewing again! I'm glad to hear you guys are enjoying it. And thanks to anyone else who is reading. Later.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry that took so long. I have had writers block for this story for a very long time. Hope you will like the new chapters. Again, sorry for the wait, I will try and update as often as possible.**

After Tommy had left Aisha's, Rocky had absently asked Aisha if she could take him to the library before she headed to Kats. She looked at him oddly, wondering why he would want to go to the library at such a time like this. But seeing it better not to ask, Aisha decided to take him, hoping that the others would not mind it if she showed up a little late.

In truth, the reason why Rocky wanted to head to the library was because he was suddenly in the mood to start doing some research of his own. Research about the supernatural and most of all, about spirit guides, he needed to learn as much as possible about spirit guides, because there was just something about his dream that did not make sense.

When he went into the library Aisha had decided to head out and run a couple of errands, she had come back just in time to pick him up at the checking counter. She saw he was carrying at least a dozen books.

She had to keep herself from asking him questions, especially when she saw what kind of books he was checking out.

"Aisha, can you hold onto these for a sec?" Rocky asked as he handed her his books. Aisha nodded her head and accepted the books.

"In a reading mood?" Aisha asked as she watched Rocky take out his wallet. "You could say that." Rocky said as he walked into the line-up at the small donut shop outside of the library.

"More coffee?" Aisha asked him as she tried to hang onto his books. "I'm kind of tired, it helps." Rocky said as his turn came up. Aisha watched him as he ordered a large black coffee and a donut.

"You okay with all those books? Want to sit down for a bit?" Rocky asked after he finished ordering, he gazed over towards the tables. Aisha could not help but sigh.

"I don't mean to be rude Rocky, but we do need to get back." Aisha said. Rocky frowned. "I know. It's just that well…I just want to get away for a bit." Rocky explained as he took a seat. Sighing, Aisha decided to let him have his way. She was really going to be late.

As she took a seat she was more than eager to finally put the books down. She eyed them curiously. She refrained herself from picking one up and asking him about the book, instead she let out a small smile as she tried to think of something to say.

"Thanks though for taking me here." Rocky suddenly said after he took a long sip from his coffee. Aisha smiled again. "No problem." Aisha said.

"Rocky…" Aisha began. She watched him carefully as he looked up at her. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Are you okay?" Aisha found herself asking. Rocky sighed. His gaze then fell down towards all of his books that were neatly piled on the floor next to Aisha.

"Just some books to read for tonight. Nothing to worry about." Rocky said as he went to pick one up.

"If you say so." Aisha said. She sighed as she watched him skim though the book and then place it back in its pile with the others.

"Honestly Aisha, you worry to much." Rocky said as he took a bite of his donut next. "I'm fine." Rocky said.

"Alright, I'll stop asking then." Aisha said. After that she remained quite. She did not bother to talk about anything else and she even found herself ordering some juice while she waited for Rocky to finish his coffee.

Once they finally arrived back at her house Rocky hurriedly made his way upstairs to put his books away. Aisha was supposed to be heading to Kats, so she quickly got ready.

When she was finished getting ready she went to knock on Rocky's door, she waited for him to answer.

"Come in." He called out. Aisha walked in. She carefully examined the room. She saw right away the books he had got. He had a few of them already opened and it looked like he was already starting to read some of them.

"So I take it your staying here?" Aisha asked him. "If you don't mind." Rocky said as he went to close one of his books. He then went to sit on his bed. Aisha gave him a worried look but did her best not to say anything else that would fall into the lines… '_Are you okay…?'_

"Well so…I'm heading off to Kats now. You know how to reach me if you need me?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, I got her number." Rocky said as he pulled out the paper with Kats number on it. Aisha smiled. "I'll see you in a bit. Later." Aisha said.

"Yeah, later." Rocky replied. Aisha then looked at him one last time before she finally walked out. Closing the door lightly behind her, Aisha let out a sigh. She would have to mention this to Kat and the others. Maybe they could convince her that he was okay…

After Aisha had left that was when Jason showed up at her house again. He had walked all the ways back at her house because he wanted to talk to Rocky, he'd hope though that Rocky was still at Aisha's.

Ringing the bell, Jason waited patiently for Rocky or Aisha to answer the door. He all most walked away when someone finally did answer the door, that someone was Rocky.

"Jase? What are you doing here?" Rocky asked him. Jason let out a small smile as he rubbed the back of his head, nervously. "I was hoping I could talk to you about something." Jason said.

"Like what?" Rocky asked. He eyed Jason curiously. "It's about Adam. There's something you should know…" Jason began.

"What?" Rocky asked. Jason sighed as he let his arm fall to his side. He forced himself to make eye contact with Rocky.

"I was the last one to talk to Adam before he died…" Jason managed to say. There was a sudden silence.

"What about?" Rocky managed to ask. Jason took a nervous gulp. He then found himself peering inside. "Is Aisha home?" Jason asked. Rocky shook his head.

"She went to Kats." Explained Rocky. "Can we talk inside then?" Jason asked hopefully. Rocky thought about it for a sec and then with a sigh decided to let him in.

"Yeah sure, come on in." Rocky said as he stepped aside. "Thanks." Jason said as he made his way inside. Once Jason was in Rocky shut the door from behind him.

After Jason had taken his shoes off, that was when Jason noticed the book that Rocky was holding in his right hand. Jason eyed it curiously. Rocky though noticed Jason starring at his book and he could not help but smile lightly.

"Went to the library. Got a few interesting books, actually…" Rocky began as he turned around and opened his book. He looked at Jason.

"I'm glad you came back Jason, there's something that has been bothering me and I need to ask you something…but you have to promise me you will not tell anyone else. Do you promise not to tell anyone else?" Rocky asked.

Jason nodded his head. Rocky smiled, satisfied. "Come on, there's something I want to show you upstairs." Rocky said. Jason hesitated for a bit, but eventually followed Rocky upstairs.

As Jason made his way upstairs, he wondered what Rocky could possibly want to show him that he would not want anyone else to know about…

When Jason finally walked into Rocky's room he was surprised to see how many books he had littered on his bed. Jason eyed him strangely.

"I know this may look odd, but I had this weird dream the other night and I just had to do my own research…" Rocky began.

"Research about what?" Jason asked. "About spirit guides?" Rocky simply replied. Jason stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" Jason asked confused. "You have heard about spirit guides before, right?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah…sort of, why?" Jason asked, now starting to feel uncomfortable. "Because I had this weird dream last night that made no sense at all. In fact…" Rocky began but he stopped suddenly. He gave Jason a worried look.

"What?" Jason asked. "You swear you wont think I'm crazy?" Rocky asked him. Jason looked at him oddly.

"No…" Jason said. He the watched as Rocky started to pace the room nervously now, Rocky then finally stopped as he came to the window. He stopped to look out.

"I had a dream last night… I dreamed I was back at the command center. There I saw some strange things. The strangest thing though was when a creature in my dream showed up and said that it was my spirit guide…it said Adam was still alive…" Rocky said. Now taking a deep breath Rocky slowly turned around.

"I don't think that thing was my spirit guide…but I want to believe what it said about Adam, to be true." Rocky said.

"Rocky…it was only a dream…" Jason found himself saying. But how can he now say that when the night of Adam's accident, he had a similar dream, but the creature never said it was his spirit guide…

"Rocky…does the name Arcalax sound familiar to you?" Jason decided to ask. Rocky looked up surprised.

"That's what it called itself." Rocky said. "But how do you know that?" Rocky asked confused.

"Is it strange that on the night of Adam's accident I have that strange dream about a being named Arcalax? How strange is it that you had a similar dream? Whatever this being is, it's no spirit guide, and the question is, do we believe it?" Jason asked.

"I don't think that's the only question…I think the proper question is…is it real? Or are we both crazy and believe that this is just a dream and nothing more?" Rocky said.

Jason laughed at that. "Honestly Rocky, in our years as rangers…when something strange like this happens…we must assume it has to be real…but whether we can believe it is a whole other thing." Jason said.

"So what are we going to do?" Rocky asked as he made his way back to the bed. He went to pick up a book about spirit guides. Jason smiled.

"It's going to come back tonight. Lets see what it says…" Jason said. "Two people can't just have the same dream about an alien being and have it not mean anything…we are going to find out who this Arcalax is…and Rocky…?" Jason asked.

"Yeah?"

"Keep this to yourself." Jason said sternly. "Oh don't worry, I will." Rocky said. _Last thing I need is for people to worry about me, and this will make them worry…this will surely make them worry…_Rocky thought. And with that in mind, he and Jason decided to keep this between them, and no one else will know, no one.


	6. Chapter 6

The following evening Rocky had decided to stay at Jason's house. His original plan was to stay at Aisha's, but ever since Jason said he expected Arcalax to return tonight he decided that perhaps he might as well stay with the one other person that has seen him.

But it still made Rocky nervous. He was feeling uncomfortable and it mainly had to do with the fact that he did not think Arcalax was really a spirit guide. If he was not a spirit guide than what was it? And if Arcalax was not his spirit guide, where were his real ones?

Did he even have any? They say that everyone has a spirit guide and Rocky wondered that if that be the case, would his really spirit guide finally show up tonight as well? But Rocky did not even know how he contacted Arcalax. And he had no idea how to contact a real spirit guide for that matter.

But as Rocky was busy worrying, Jason managed to slightly tap Rocky on the shoulder to snap him out of his deep thoughts. Rocky quickly shook his head and rubbed his shoulder as he looked up to see Jason, of course it was Jason. After all Jason was the only other person here.

"Hey, are you still worrying about 'you know who?" Jason asked as he handed Rocky a pop. Rocky shook his head, but he frowned instantly afterwards after he saw the look Jason gave him.

Jason only rolled his eyes as he slumped down in a chair from across him. "Honestly, stop worrying Rocky. The thing can't hurt you. Besides if it wanted you dead it would have done it already." Jason explained as he opened his own can of pop.

"But don't you think it will be freaky seeing him again?" Rocky asked. Jason just shook his head.

"No. And why would it be weird?" Jason wondered. "Because Arcalax might not even be an actual spirit guide, that's why." Rocky explained.

Jason only raised a questioning eyebrow. "You know what we need?" He began as he suddenly got up and went over towards his stack of movies, Rocky frowned as he watched Jason pick out a movie called 'What Dreams May Come."

"Why that movie?" Rocky asked as Jason tossed him it. Jason shrugged his shoulders as he went to turn on the TV and VCR.

"Because it's a feel good movie." Jason said as he motioned for Rocky to toss it back to him. "No it's not. It makes you feel sad." Rocky said with a pout.

"Have you even seen this movie?" Jason asked as he popped the tape in the VCR. "Some of it." Rocky muttered.

But when it turned on the movie was already at the end credits. "Looks like you have to rewind it." Rocky said with a satisfied smirk.

"Yeah well, we can wait." Jason said as he pressed the rewind button. Rocky then let out an irritated sigh as he folded his arms together in misery.

"I don't feel like watching any movie." Rocky said sternly. Jason gave him an odd look. "Why not? Would you rather we watch Aliens or something?" Jason asked.

"No. And why Aliens? Man, you pick weird movies for the type of mood I'm in." Rocky muttered. Jason frowned at him.

"We're watching a movie Rocky. If you don't want to watch this one than why don't you suggest another one?" Jason offered Rocky. He waited now for Rocky to say something.

"I don't know what kind of movie that I feel like watching. Can't we just maybe talk for a bit instead?" Rocky asked.

Jason thought about it for a second and as he looked down at the VCR he decided to stop the movie from finishing rewinding.

"It would have been a good movie to watch." Jason muttered, as he got up and walked back towards his chair. Rocky quietly watched him sit down.

"Okay, it is now 7:00pm.What do you want to talk about?" Jason asked as he fiddled with his watch. Rocky watched him curiously.

"What are you doing?" Rocky asked as he tried to lean in closer to see what he was doing. But Jason was just adjusting his watch. Rocky only sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"I'm bored." Rocky than complained, Jason shook his head. "Yeah well, that's why I suggested the movie." Jason said as he pointed towards the TV.

"But I don't feel like watching a movie." Rocky said with a pout as he started to look gloomily at the ground. Jason sighed as he watched Rocky.

"Want to watch Star Wars?' Jason then asked. Rocky looked up and thought about it. And after a few moments he shrugged his shoulders and decided to go along with watching the movie.

By the time they were finished they had watched both A New Hope and The Empire Strikes Back. They were about to pop in Episode 6 when Rocky and Jason suddenly heard a creaking noise from upstairs. Both of them instantly stopped what they were doing and looked in the direction of the noise.

"What was that?" Rocky asked. He tried his best not to sound afraid. "I don't know." Jason said as he slowly got up.

"You don't have a secret dog or cat that you keep hidden, do you?" Rocky asked with a worried glance. Jason shook his head.

"No pets." Jason said, as he slowly peered from behind the wall. "Are you going to go and investigate the noise?" Rocky asked as he tapped Jason on the shoulder.

"If you insist on it." Jason said. But he stayed put and was not moving. Rocky looked at him strangely. 'Jason? Aren't you going to go investigate?" Rocky asked.

"I said if you insist on it." Jason responded. Rocky was about to reply to that but the creaking noise was heard again but this time louder.

"What the heck is it?" Rocky wondered, his voice a little shaky. "I don't know, mice?" Jason said as he slowly inched towards the upstairs.

"Mice? I hope it is mice." Rocky said as he and Jason carefully made their way towards the upstairs, but when they got there they instantly relaxed when they saw the upstairs to be completely empty.

Jason then turned around and shrugged his shoulders. "That was weird." Jason said. "Yeah. I know." Rocky replied.

They then both decided to check the rest of the house. But the whole house was empty. So did they just imagine the noise?

"That's was odd. What time is it?" Rocky asked as he shut the basement door behind him. Jason checked his watch.

"12:00am." Jason said as he came downstairs. "12:00am." Rocky repeated. Just then an idea stuck him and he hurried upstairs, leaving behind a confused Jason.

When he came back downstairs he had in his arms what looked like some kind of board game. "You want to play a game, at this hour?" Jason asked confused.

"Not just any game. Take a look." Rocky said as he turned the box around. Jason nearly stumbled backwards when he saw what the box read.

"Ouija board? Are you nuts or something? Get that thing out of my house!" Jason snapped out as he grabbed the box out of Rocky's hand. Rocky stumbbled back in surprise at Jason's reaction but he quickly regained his composure.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Rocky asked as he snatched the board back. He then darted away from Jason and made his way back into the living room. Jason glared at him from behind.

"Dammit Rocky! Get that thing out of my house!" Jason yelled as he tried to snatch it back. The first thing he would do if he got a hold of the board was snapping it in half and then burn it.

"Do you even know what those things are capable of?" Jason asked him. "Of course I do. Which is why I bought it. Look, if Adam really is dead than maybe we can contact his spirit, through this?" Rocky explained as he tapped his hand on the front of the box.

Jason sighed deeply. "Have you ever seen the Exorcist Rocky?" Jason decided to ask. "Yeah, with Adam and Aisha, years ago." Rocky said, thinking back.

"Than you know what those things can do? The last thing I need is to summon some vengeful angry demon or evil spirit, or something. I'm not having that thing in my house." Jason said firmly.

"Fine. Then I'll play it somewhere else. It's a warm night." Rocky said as he made his way outside. But Jason managed to stop him.

"No. I'm not letting you use it." Jason said as he stepped in front of the door, arms firmly crossed and not budging.

Rocky could not help but sigh. "Come on Jason. If we can contact Adam than it would be worth it." Rocky said. He looked at Jason pleadingly.

" And what if we contact something else? Like an evil spirit or something?" Jason asked again. Rocky rolled his eyes at that. "What if we contact nothing at all? Look, something might happen, something might not happen. But even if Arcalax is not what he said he was than perhaps we can contact Arcalax through this thing and ask him where Adam is?" Rocky suggested.

Jason thought about it before he finally let his arms drop to his side and reluctantly give in. "Alright, I'll play it with you." Jason said as he backed away from the door. Rocky let out a satisfied grin, as he then went back to the living room. "Good, because it works better with two people." Rocky said.

"You know what? I think we should wait until 3:00am to use it." Rocky suggested as he opened the box up. "Why for?" Jason asked.

"Because, 3:00am is supposedly known as the Witching Hour. It's the hour that is believed to be when supernatural creatures such as demons, witches and ghosts are most powerful. We might have a better chance at contacting something at that hour." Rocky explained.

"And to top it off we have a full moon." Rocky said as he made his way to the window to show Jason. He lifted the blinds up and pointed to the creepy looking, orangey, yellow moon. It's like something out of a horror movie, and look at the way those clouds are covering some of it. Pretty, huh?" Rocky asked as he looked over to Jason.

"You've gone crazy, we want to contact Adam. Not demons or ghosts." Jason reminded him, as he fell into the nearest chair. He then stared at the Ouija bored and took a nervous gulp.

"So you want to wait until 3:00am?" Jason asked. Rocky quickly nodded his head. "I still think this is a bad idea." Jason said nervously as he took a long sip from his pop. Rocky watched him as Jason stared at the Ouija bored with fear. " Oh come on, it will be fine, you'll see." Rocky said.

"Hey, want to watch another movie?" Jason suddenly asked as he placed his pop on the table. Rocky shrugged his shoulders as he glanced over at the movie stack.

"And what did you have in mind, Star Wars Return Of The Jedi?" Rocky asked. "No. The Exorcist." Jason said with an odd laugh as he went to look for the movie. "Watching that movie wont change my mind on this Jason." Rocky said.

"Yeah well, we'll see about that." Jason said, as he went to check to see if it has been rewinded. "And oh look, it's been rewinded. Lucky you, we can start it right away." Jason said as he turned on the TV and popped the movie in the VCR.

Rocky let out a deep sigh, but refrained from complaining. He got Jason to go along with playing the Ouija board, he might as well just go along with watching 'The Exorcist.'

And so for the next few hours Rocky and Jason watched The Exorcist. And of course during the whole movie Jason's eyes keep looking at the Ouija bored. He really did not want this movie to end. Sure if they contact Adam it would be worth it. But what if they contact something else? That thought stayed in Jason's head throughout the entire movie, and in a way Rocky was thinking the exact same thing…

A/N: Hope that chapter was okay. Please review if you want more.


End file.
